In recent years, mobile broadcast solutions have been standardized by different organizations, such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS). 3GPP MBMS may enable resource-efficient delivery of multimedia content to the mobile users. A MBMS client may receive content via download delivery, streaming delivery, a combination of streaming delivery and download delivery, and/or other delivery methods.